Team Edge
Team Edge is an in-house production studio creating content for our 3 Million+ followers. We create new and exciting content and serve on multiple platforms including; YouTube, Instagram, and Twitter. Team Edge is one of the leading channels on YouTube with 50 million+ monthly views, and 800 million+ total views. We do everything in-house from set design, videography, editing, producing, and everything in between. Team Edge is a challenge based channel that does a variety of different videos from sports challenges, board game challenges, escape rooms, food-based challenges or awesome challenges they made themselves As of recently, they have introduced "Edge Time" which is an opportunity to gain an advantage by answering a Trivia Questions or a Riddle in the next round within challenges. Team Edge is a channel from Hi-5 Studios with over 4 million subscribers. From their Squarespace website: * In September of 2015, three brothers; Matthias, J-Fred, and Bryan came together to create Team Edge. A family-friendly channel with a group of guys that get a little too competitive in some fairly childish competitions. Since Team Edge has launched, it has built a following of over 3 million subscribers and over 900,000,000 total views. Running Gags * Bryan and Connor eat everything * Matthias' big ears *Bobby and fish *J-Jokes *Edge Word e Time (Also known as, "EDGE Time") *Best Buy employee *Papaya *Machu Pichu *J-Fred: "Took a chance and pulled down my pants" *Connors mom shaves his back *J-fred: "-alavista" *Ripping each others underwear *Bryan's speech impediment *Marvin and Kevin (Bryans brothers) are Bryan *"Weak immune system" *J-fred: "Write it down, write it down" *"It's not cheating if there is no rule against it" *Team 3dge Rule Book Rule #775-3 Bryan Will Cheat *Team 3dge Rule Book Rule #775-3 J-fred Will Also Cheat *Conga by: Gloria Estefan and Friday by: Rebecca Black *Dance Break *The No No Spot *Bobby: "I do it for you kids." *"Pacific Standard Time" Main Members of Team Edge Matthias: One of the three founders of Team Edge. He has a sister, Sarah, who is married to Bryan. Matt is J-Fred’s brother and is Bryan's brother-in-law. Also has a vlog called Matthias Vlog Bryan: Another of the founding members. He is J-Fred's and Matthias's brother-in-law, and of Guatemalan descent. Bryan is married to Matthias and J-Fred’s sister with three daughters. Also had a vlog called the Crazie Crew. J-Fred: The last founding member of Team Edge. His brother is Matthias and brother-in-law to Bryan. He has his own channel. Connor: He is the one to be picked on and he helps run GG and is on Battle Universe, Team Edge, REKT, and use to run Team Edge Gaming. There is a running gag that Connor can never win. Also has a vlog called ConnerIRL. Gunner: Co-Producer of REKT with Tanner, can be seen on REKT and Battle Universe. Bobby: The showrunner for the channel but now participates in recent videos . He is known for his very deep voice. He is also Matthias' and J-Fred's cousin. Reoccuring Members Kevin: Not a member of Team Edge like Bobby, but is the COO of Hi5 Studios. He is also Bryan's brother. Corey: He is the editor for the channel. Marvin: Bryan and Kevin's brother, who has appeared on some videos. Mariah: Is one of the new members of Team Edge. She was most commonly found on Team Edge Gaming, but is commonly known on Battle Universe and REKT. Sam: Is also a new member. She is a main member on the channel Battle Universe, but can also be seen on a few Matthisiam videos. Paul: Co-Producer of Get Good Gaming (GG Gaming) with Connor. He was once the producer for Googly Eyes. He is most commonly found on GG and Battle Universe. Also has a vlog called Paulgg. Tanner: Co-Producer of REKT with Gunner, can be seen on REKT, GG, and Battle Universe. Also has a vlog called Tan Man Chan. Past Members Michael Badal: Mainly works on the audio, noise, and music. He used to be mainly found on Battle Universe. Billy: Bobby's brother. Also Matthias' and J-Fred's cousin, and works with Team Edge. Other Employees Rob Fredrick: Senior Digital Marketing Director Partnerships * Awesome Little Green Men * Amazon * Grossery Gang Toys * Best Friends Forever * LG * Square Space * Zing Toys * Hot Wheels * Warner Bros. * Disney XD * Audible * Skyrocket Social Media * Youtube ** Team Edge * Twitter ** @Its_TeamEdge * Instagram ** @itsteamedge Send Mail Mail Box: 24307 Magic Mtn Pkwy #211 Valencia, CA 91355Category:Channels